Medical reading report preparing apparatuses have become popular. Diagnostician's or technician's findings about medical images are described in a medical reading report. Schemata of a diagnosis target part are attached to the medical reading report. A schema is a diagram that schematically expresses the structure of the diagnosis target part. For example, in ultrasonic inspection of a carotid artery, schemata of long-axis sections of the carotid artery and schemata of short-axis sections are generated. The diagnostician or technician individually manually generates schemata concerning long-axis sections and schemata concerning short-axis sections via an input device such as a mouse for the shape of an intimal region or the like. Such manual schema creation places heavy load on the diagnostician or technician.
It is an object of the embodiment to provide a medical reading report preparing apparatus and a medical image diagnostic apparatus which implement reduction of working load of a user in schema generation.